Kingdom Hearts 4: The 13th Floor
by redxandkemicalx
Summary: Axel and Naminé are about to go through some trials. After finding one another, they must embark on a journey to understand why they are given a second chance to live.


This is a completely new fanfiction. In fact, this fanfic will only be updated if I roleplay some more?

Why?

This is a completely new fanfiction. In fact, this fanfic will only be updated if I roleplay some more?

Why?

My good friend and I are roleplaying once more as our favorites: Naminé and Axel. So have fun reading!~

–

The air was empty. Well, you could honestly say the air didn't exist, because it never was. Neither did the sky, or any of the buildings during this eternal night. And yet, it all still remained there. They had to be there, for they reflected in the green eyes of the fiery nobody known as... Axel. Enjoying his salty but sweet ice cream treat, he leaned over the edge of the castle, looking down at the city. He honestly had nobody to share this ice cream with for Roxas was gone. He didn't know how he got here again; he thought he gave his life to protect Sora. He thought this place was eradicated, and yet he was seemingly the only person there.

"You know, Roxas... if you can hear me out there, just gonna let you know I am one lonely son of a bitch." Axel sighed, closing his eyes and taking a bite out of his ice cream. He really felt all alone at this point.

Emptiness still filled the air. It was boring, as if he were trapped in a personal hell. He couldn't activate a portal, nor could he leave this world. He felt he was stranded here for all time. Until suddenly, a small burst of light flashed from behind him. Nearly dropping his sea salt ice cream, he swerved around. While in mid-turn, his hands emitted small shots of fire.

"Who's there!" He questioned cautiously, only to relax and let his fire die out when he realized nobody was there. There was just a small portal on the ground. It gave a bright, warm and welcoming light. Taking another bite out of his ice cream, he contemplated this. This personal hell of an empty world that doesn't exist might be bad. But what if he went into this portal and failed to exist once again? What if it were a death trap?

A grin slowly took his face, and he re-lit his flame again. His ice cream, which nearly melted the first time, completely vanished and evaporated from the flames. "Hell, why not? It's not like this world's got anything to offer for me anyway." He walked forward casually, as if nothing else mattered. Life or death? They were trivial, because he wasn't in either category. His existence was naught, but still the concept of his being still existed. Such is the paradox of Nobodies. As he stepped into the light, he felt every particle in his body rapidly begin to separate. His entire body, within moments, completely disappeared. It only seemed like a second before he felt reality again. His body was once again a whole being, and he slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but they widened quickly after the familiar scenery around him. White walls, a long hallway in front of him. His gaze drooping downwards, he sighed and scratched the back of his head. It was an itch of uncertainty and nervousness. "Castle Oblivion...? Why am I here?"

After about ten minutes of searching through the halls of Castle Oblivion, he was stopped the the sight of a card on the floor. Chills ran up his spine, as if somebody was one step ahead of him, planning every little move. Cautiously, he picked up the card and examined it. He chuckled softly.

"Really...? How boring. Destiny Islands? Well, perhaps I'll find somebody to explain what's going on when I get there!" This said, he made a mad dash to a world terminal. Holding up the card, he flicked it forward with his wrist. It looked like a card-shaped-shuriken flying through the air. Stabbing into the door, the card began to glow a bright white before exploding, leaving white glitter and glowing dust everywhere. The door slowly collapsed on itself and turned into a portal of light. Axel's head tilted a bit.

"...Huh... never seen that happen before. Well, guess it can't be helped, now can it?" Without hesitation, he walked into the portal, and the light swallowed him. Only for a couple of moments, he felt no gravity, he felt as if he were going up in an elevator at a hundred miles an hour. Eventually all movement halted, stood still, and he found himself coming out of the portal. His eyes had yet to get used to everything, but he felt liquid all around him, and felt his body floating there. Nobodies had no need for breathe, so they neither sunk nor rose. When he could finally see, he found himself inside of a reef. Using his arms, he pushed himself through the water. Reaching the surface, only the moonlight shone reflecting on his hair. He turned from the moon, and looked behind him. It was the island.

"Well.. guess I better head over there and start taking names..."

xxxXxxx

The sky was beautiful. From where she sat, the sunset on Destiny Islands reflected off the water. She blinked for a minute, only to see a flock of birds flying towards it. This amused Naminé greatly. How she'd managed to get away from Kairi, she did not know. Eventually the answer would come. Some great wise man would probably come up to her out of no where and tell her. That seemed to always happen. She looked down, staring at her sketchbook. Did she want to draw yet another sunset? Another day, drawn only because she had nothing better to do with her time. Her somebody off being a flirt with Sora and Riku. She was left alone, most days. Sitting here on the cliff, against the paopu tree. It was kind of sad, watching the blond draw. She sort of wished Roxas was able to be here at least. Heck, Larxene or Marluxia would be great at this point.

The girl closed her eyes again, as if trying to remember. Her memories were scattered. This bothered her some, but she understood why. Of course, did it matter? Naminé had never cared about her own memories until now. People to remember...nobodies...Well, to the best of her knowledge, she remembered Zexion. He was an okay guy, but never really showed his face to her. And what of Demyx? He seemed to vanish away too. It felt like whoever created Nobodies and herself didn't like them. Because she was stuck alone again. Roxas was stuck within Sora. Many of the others had faded off. Axel was one of those. He was gone too. Nami always had to urge to draw pictures of him, but was afraid of what would happen if she stumbled upon them. He had set her free. He gave her the chance to be clear with Sora.

_Just forget about all of them. Most of them were just using you. _She tried telling herself that for months now. But it was not really working out at all. In fact, she felt herself thinking more and more about those people. Those coats. Their powers. Those mysteries lurking in the back of their minds. She knew some of their deepest secrets. But she knew not of whether they were still alive. Naminé picked up the sketchbook and set of crayons, hugging them to herself. _I guess one day, if they are alive, they'll find me. They always do..._ With that, she walked off into the silence as night came over the island. Now to figure out where Kairi was.

As she was walking, she swore she heard a splash. Where from, she had no clue. She had no care either. She was dizzy from sitting around so much today. It'd get better, she hoped. Walking further along the beach line, she searched for the other three. If she at least found one, she could figure out where Kairi was hiding. She walked over to the waterfall, sitting by it for a couple of moments. Sometimes, she wondered how the night didn't affect her. She'd been so accustomed to the bright white walls of Castle Oblivion. Even when DiZ used her for his own purposes, he chose a white room. The only darkness she'd seen were portals and memories. But once she was here, it was day and night. A completely different cycle than the dreary nights of The World That Never Was. Later, she'd try to recall those nights.

Maybe she would ask Riku, and try to draw a picture. He'd seen that world. He had seen a lot more than her. Pushing the whole 'scary darkness' idea out of her head. she looked around for the secret entrance. She set her drawing utensils on a pile of rocks and decided to step through the water for now. Kairi would find her, whether it was nine or midnight. And it would be loud and obnoxious, despite no one but them hearing her scream for Naminé on the beach. Stepping in, at first it was cold. Then she got used to the feel and decided she didn't care. She sat down right there and stared at the moon.

xxxXxxx

Making his way through the water, Axel made it to dry land. Deciding to stroll along the beach, he started to walk. Eventually he saw the figure of a girl from behind. Ah... he probably wouldn't know her. So he got close to her, silently walking as not to be heard. He was thinking of a funny prank he could play on this little girl who decided the night was a fun time to walk around. As he got closer, however, he noticed she had a notebook and was wearing a white dress. Another chill ran up his spine. He had to test if it was her. Still silent, he let her walk ahead so he had some leeway. He summoned his chakram, throwing it off in the distance somewhere. After a couple of moments, it came back, in which he caught it. It had punctured the leaf of a paopu fruit, and carefully brought it back to him. He slowly peeled off the leaves, then made his way closer to who appeared to be Naminé. He gave it a nice, long throw, allowing it to soar silently through the air. She wouldn't notice a difference, until the soft pattering sound of the paopu fruit landing on the sand in front of her. She stared at it momentarily. Sora must be trying to mess with her again.

"Sora this isn't funny!" Naminé looked up from it and then saw a flash of red and black. "Or in this case...Axel..." She stood up, completely embarrassed. The white dress was completely soaked, and here Axel was staring at her. Right now, that would have to be cast aside...how the heck was he here! She moved forward...only to ask herself if it was worth it. Although Axel had never wanted to hurt Nami, she still was afraid of how he was here. Sora told her he was gone. And she saw the memory of him fading. This confused her so much, but then she had to remember that it couldn't be anymore crazy than the fact that she had un-merged herself from Kairi. She stared at him longer. Just like her, he was soaking wet. "How are you...alive?" She questioned, hoping he was not offended. Naminé hated making Axel mad, only because she knew what he could do. But he was usually nice, despite her shy, questionable manner. "How...are you?" All these questions begging to be voiced. _One at a time. besides, he's probably got no more answers than you have yourself…_Silent for a moment, Axel then sighed out of relief, only to find himself laughing in amusement.

"Well, well, well..! The one person I find in these worlds of loneliness somehow ends up being you, Naminé. How are you separate from..what's her name, Kairi, was it?" Walking closer to her, he shook his head, getting the moisture out of his hair the best he could without using his power. "And.. how am I alive? That's one good question, little lady, I was almost hoping somebody could tell me that." Axel laughed softly. This wasn't Roxas, but hey, it was close enough. Besides, he always liked Naminé. She wasn't a bad Nobody to hang around with, and wasn't exactly an open book. So, this made things interesting.

"What are you doing here, anyway? I had to travel through Castle Oblivion to find you." He asked.

"No idea. I'm surprised I managed but Roxas didn't." It was strange hearing his voice again.

So long ago...she heard his voice. To hear it now, almost mad her laugh to tears. "I suppose you're as lonely as I am. It's even tougher when the only three people that are around you ditch you..." She meant the trio. She picked up her sketchbook. Would she tell him of all the times she had attempted to draw him with her, Roxas, and even Xion? Would she even show him the sketch she made of all of the Organization? She'd gotten the courage to do that sometime the other day actually. No, she would not show it. It wasn't relevant to the current situation. "I'm here because I have no where else to go. I'm of no use...so I spend my days sitting around, drawing nothing but pictures of things that I see. But no one looks at them. No one cares. Kairi spends her days flirting with Riku and Sora. I just watch." Axel nodded looking towards the moon.

"Well, Namine, although this reunion's great and all, there is something horribly wrong and we both know it. What it is, exactly, I don't know. I'm not supposed to exist and you're supposed to be merged. The point being, we have to get to the bottom of this. Somebody other than us is running around and leading us somewhere." Shrugging, he looked around.

"...yeah, I figured something was up..." She picked up her sketchbook.

"That's how I got here. Someone left a card to this place in Castle Oblivion. While this place is supposed to be a memory, it feels all too real, if you know what I'm sayin'." Looking down into her eyes, cold and blue which reflected moonlight, the fact her white dress was soaked didn't even reach him. "You ready to go find out?"

"As long as I have this thing," She laughed a bit, "I'll go anywhere with you." Naminé stepped forward some more and hugged him. Axel was surprised a bit by the hug, yet the cold dampness that enveloped her dress didn't exactly bother him. His robe was the same way, so he felt no difference. "Blah, you feel real to me. Let's go do adventurous stuff." _Not that I haven't already been on an adventure..._

"Hehehe.. in that case, let's get back to Castle Oblivion and go hunt for this mysterious culprit!" He snapped his fingers, and a card to C.O. appeared in his hand. It seems when he found that card, he regained his ability to function inside of the castle as a master of it. He had to find more cards of memory, however, in order to actually get to other places. Other than that, he could freely travel between here and Castle Oblivion.

"Well, let's see here..." Axel muttered, tossing the card on the ground. It lit up, evaporating and turning into a tall beam of light that surpassed even the starry night sky. "There we go! So, we have to get through here in order to get back to the castle. I know it may have some unpleasant memories for ya', but as long as I'm around, we got this shit covered." Grinning, Axel motioned for 'ladies first' with his hand. Even though this was a serious matter, it still kind of felt fun as long as he had Naminé around him.

"Eh, I can push those aside. Not like they had a choice. Xemnas told them to use me. They just got a bit too hungry with that power. And you got a little too used to their games." She smirked. Wow, had Naminé ever had the need to use that smug grin? She stepped through the portal, feeling her body being surrounding by an old feeling. She'd always felt cold, but some of the others had felt just fine, probably being used to it. This was no different. She didn't care. _I guess my biggest concern is...what's going on...? _She hoped that there wasn't some giant battle about to happen again. Ugh...she despised battles. And this whole 'heartless/Nobody' bull crap was starting to annoy her. Following her, Axel warped with her through the feeling of an elevator again. And suddenly, they were both surrounded by the familiar white walls of an old home.

The resting chamber.


End file.
